hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyperest Black Hole Super Doomsday End Of Everything Universe Creator Quinn
|type = Never-Ending Mini Black Hole (SSHS) |image location = Quinn.jpg|thumb |image caption = Quinn At Peak Intensity |formed = September 25 |dissipated = NEVER!!! |accumulated cyclone energy = Infinite |highest winds = Infinity mph |wind type = infinite minute-sustained |lowest pressure = Negative 10100 (mbar) |damages = $10100 (Infinity USD) |direct fatalities = 10100 |indirect fatalities = 10100 |missing = 10100 |areas affected = UNIVERSE |hurricane season = 10,001 Pacific typhoon season }} On September 25, the final storm of the season, Typhoon Quinn, developed from a tropical wave almost as large as Australia near the International Date Line. Quickly becoming a tropical storm, typhoon, and then super typhoon in a matter of minutes, Quinn instantaneously destroyed the other dozens of tropical storms swirling about the Western Pacific. By September 26, Quinn was a Category 1 megacane with a size almost as large as continental Asia. Moving westwards at a speed of 10 mph, Quinn began a round of explosive intensification never witnessed by human in his/her two million years of existence on Earth, reaching mini black hole intensity on September 27 over Guam. With an eye as wide as Mainland China, the system swept nearly every Pacific island off the map and pushed waves in excess of 1,000 feet in every direction. Quinn began to accelerate even faster at a speed of around 25 mph; it was so strong now even other Category 5 typhoons and hurricanes spinning about the Pacific were being gobbled into its circulation like they were nothing. Only gaining more intensity, on September 29, the superstorm attacked what was Luzon at super mini black hole intensity, sending storm surges as far away as New Zealand and the Arctic Ocean. The entire Philippine archipelago had been long put underwater days before Quinn's arrival on the territory. By September 30, the storm went an even stronger round of deep explosive intensification, becoming a hyper mini black hole the size of the entire Northern Hemisphere in just under two minutes, with winds exceeding googolplex miles per hour. On October 1, Quinn made landfall as one of the most bibical intensities recorded by the human being over what had been Vietnam, erasing all traces of the Indochina Peninsula and Indonesia from the map. At this point, most of the Eastern Hemisphere had been ruined far beyond anyone's recognition, with trillions of damaged structures being reported regardless of strength. A crazy trough next took Quinn into China on October 2, putting all of the coastline from Hainan to Beijing under nearly 2,000 feet of storm surge. As a matter of fact, the hyper mini black hole was strong enough to wipe out vast portions of the Tibetan Plateau and Gobi Desert. Only two days later, Quinn reached the coastline of Kumamoto, Japan. Gusts stronger than the speed of sound and a pressure strong enough to shatter one's eardrum in a matter of teraseconds, along with a beyond bibically gargantuan storm surge completely obliterated and sunk Japan, the Korean Peninsula, and Russia under hundreds of feet of waters. By October 6, Quinn exited the West Pacific and began to sink the North American continent. Over the next several months, Quinn traveled across the globe, destroying near 100% of all the world's global structures, food supplies, and natural features, all while putting nearly 80% of the world's landmasses underwater. The shear from this superstorm prevented any more tropical cyclones from developing in the Western Pacific. QuinnApproachVenus.PNG|Quinn approaching Venus. QuinnApproachSun.PNG|Quinn approaching The Sun. At the beginning of 10,001, Quinn was the size of the entire planet, had wind and pressure readings far in excess of infinity mph/mbar respectively, and an eye the size of South America. Even other hyper mini-black holes which came close to the system would get sucked into its convection like a man swallowing a grain of rice. At the end of 10,002, where all traces of human civilization had been wiped out and only portions of the Himalayas and the Andes remained above water, Quinn began an epic Fujiwhara interaction on the level of infinity with his final competitor, Hyper Mini Black Hole Thomas. Thomas and Quinn would spend nearly the next 5,000 years interacting with each other, all while fluctuating between super mini black hole and hyper mini black hole intensity. Finally, on December 23, 14,999, Thomas weakened to black hole intensity. The epic battle of dominance continued, however, with Quinn having a slight advantage. Eventually, on May 6, 15,000, Thomas explosively weakened to a category 2 megacane due to shear in excess of a googol knots from Quinn. By 0000 UTC May 8, Thomas was no more than a hypercane being absorbed by the circulation of his oppressor. Later, at 1800 UTC May 8, Thomas was just a Category 5 hurricane no bigger than Florida. Two hours later, the dying hurricane weakened to a Category 3 storm, then a Category 1 only five minutes later. Finally, on the stroke of midnight on May 9, 15,000, Thomas was absorbed into Quinn's larger circulation over what had been Argentina. Quinn now reigned unchecked as an epic cataclysmic mega super hyper mini black hole for another five millenia. This peace of his would end in the year 20,000, when a train of hyper mini black holes named Nicole, Pablo, Terry, Waldo, Agatha, and Pama formed in the Atlantic, and a Super mini black hole named Alma in the central pacific. As the Atlantic season progressed, Quinn gradually continued to grow and grow in intensity, all while covering the planet under 15 miles of rain. Suddenly, on October 12, 20,000, a physical impossibility occured over what was Australia and New Zealand. Quinn turned into a vortex stronger than any other force in the Solar System - so strong even light, sound, and radio waves were sucked into its unstoppable, mind-blowing power force. The aforementioned mini black holes earlier joined Quinn in his expedition to vaccuum in Planet Earth. By October 24, 20,000, the storms had completed their "mission". Over the next several weeks, Quinn, Pablo, and Waldo together sucked in Mercury, Venus, Mars, Ceres, the rest of the asteroid belt, and Jupiter in, while Nicole, Agatha, and Pama together wiped out Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Eris, Sedna, and the remainder of the Solar System. Meanwhile, Alma sucked in the sun, leaving the solar system in to deep, dark, nothingness. Around December 3, the black holes had absorbed the entire Orion Arm of the Milky Way. Next up, the "murders" of a few of the mini-black holes occured. Quinn and Waldo together destroyed Pablo, while Agatha and Pama teamed up to demolish Nicole; this process took roughly five days. Afterwards, Quinn, Waldo, Agatha, Alma and Pama divided and conquered to swallow the remainder of the Milky Way, spiraling through elliptic planes and quadrants to reach the Galactic Center. Following their arrival at the Galactic Center in 20,004, they met up with the conspired supermassive black hole, yet their combined force sucked up that black hole in just a few minutes. Quinn, Waldo, Agatha, and Pama subsequently defied the speed of light and traveled to the ends of the universe, working their ways. Out of the blue, on May 3, 20,145, Agatha completely broke all rules of logic which had been published in human textbooks. The hyper mini black hole stopped time for a plank second (instant). Suddenly, Quinn, Pama, Alma, and Waldo's pressures turned to negative infinity and their forces sucked in light, sound, stars, matter, electrons, protons, neutrons, atoms, other galaxies, black holes, first dimension, second dimension, third dimension, fourth dimension, all other components of the universe, and eventually Agatha itself. Additionally, Quinn would himself break a second logic rule. His gravity caused time to speed up, which resulted in Pama and Waldo traveling infinity years into the future and consume seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millenia, and finally time in itself. Not too long after, Quinn and Alma broke a third logic rule - they caused time to reverse. Pama and Waldo were now sent infinity years backwards, destroying all evidence of our existence, including the Big Bang. When the duet reached the present day, another mind-blower occured. Pama and Quinn shrunk to the size of atoms yet remained hyper mini black holes. This action would erase any and all final evidence there ever was of existence, destroying Waldo while doing so. Immediately afterwards, Quinn shrunk to a size of a quadrillionth of an atom, as well as developing an ear-piercing force field the equivalent of one billion light years wide. Consequently, even Pama or Alma could not withstand Quinn's logic-breaking intensity and would get absorbed into its system, leaving Quinn the final object in existence. Category:Super Death Megatron 3000 Category:Mini black hole Category:Overlord power Category:1 Category:2 Category:Category 3 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0